


Living in a world of fools

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Call Mark what you want, but he's nothing if not a problem solver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest thing but i was rewatching the jackbum got2day (as you do) and i HAD TO I'M NOT SORRY
> 
> /forever sad that they're no longer roomies :(((

It’s 2am. Harsh fluorescent lighting floods their dorm, rendering the tiny, cramped space blindingly bright. The tension in the air is so thick, Mark thinks he can cut through it with a knife.

“Dare I ask what the problem is now?” Yugyeom starts.

He’s standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall opposite the couch, probably to tower over everyone else so he can intimidate them. Not like he doesn’t already do that on a daily basis. Even the highest of Bambam’s heel inserts are no match for his freakishly giant height.

“Yeah, man, some of us need our beauty sleep, you know,” Bambam pipes in. Privately, Mark agrees. Those bags under Bambam’s eyes are horrendous. Then again, he’s no better, considering that all of them, sans Jackson, just stepped off a 13-hour flight a few hours ago.

“It’s his fault! He hightailed out of our room the instant he saw me, do you really hate me that much?” Jackson cries from his end of the couch, over dramatic as usual. He’s clinging onto Jinyoung despite the barely-restrained murderous intent burning in his eyes, which Mark can tell is entirely real and definitely not an act. Sometimes, when he isn't wondering if Jackson's been dropped on the head one too many times as a kid, Mark finds himself in awe of his fearlessness. 

“That’s because you were on my bed!” “You could have used mine!” “It’s hot as fuck up there—” “Oh so you _do_ know it, Mr Hog-the-fan-the-entire-night.” “Not this _again_! Really, Jackson, how many times do I have to tell you, I _flipped it up_ —”

“ENOUGH!”

Mark jumps, startling Youngjae and Coco, both of whom had been dozing off on him, and turns to look at Jinyoung.

“You guys have been bickering about the fan ever since you switched rooms with Youngjae, Jackson, and we’re all sick and tired of it. We’re ending this. Tonight.”

“You mean today, hyung. It’s already morning.” Bambam mimes zipping his mouth shut when Jinyoung shoots him a glare promising a painful, drawn-out death through tired bloodshot eyes.

“Okay, we flip for it.”

Jackson produces a coin and holds it out to Jaebum, who crosses his arms.

“It’s my bed, I don’t have to flip for it. I’ve played Mr Nice Guy so far, voluntarily moving to the couch in the middle of the night whenever you fall asleep in it but no more. If you die from overheating, that’s just too fucking bad.”

“Wow, Im Jaebum. And I thought you loved me. Guess it’s all for the cameras,” Jackson spits bitterly. “I should have known.”

“Maybe if you’d have a little bit of respect—”

“Just rock paper scissors for it,” Yugyeom cuts in loudly. “Please stop wasting our time.”

“You impertinent little sh—”

And it could be the look of hurt Jackson sends Jaebum at that moment, while his rage is redirected toward Yugyeom. And possibly, the way Jaebum’s fist is clenched so tightly in the cushion he’s hugging that Mark fears it will rip without warning. Later, he’ll remember other, more private looks absently caught, lingering touches that would have been out of place, unabashed affection plain for all to see.

For now, though, the solution is so beautifully clear, he’s surprised that it hasn't hit him sooner.

With Coco firmly in the crook of one elbow, he stands, hauling Youngjae up with him. “Just sleep together in Jaebum’s bed, guys. It’s big enough for two.”

Then he walks back to his and Youngjae's shared room, firmly shutting the door on the murmurs of agreement and Bambam’s belated _ewwww_. Like he’s one to talk. Mark has caught him slipping into Yugyeom’s bed more times than he can count when he and Jackson had that bug problem and had to crash in their room.

Sometimes he wonders what he’s done in his past life to deserve such boneheads for teammates.

Later that morning, Jinyoung corners him to tell him how he’d found Jackson and Jaebum all tangled up in each other when he’d gone to wake them up, the fan blowing steadily at them both. Ten minutes after that, their esteemed leader stumbles into the kitchen bleary eyed, blanket wrapped tightly around himself, but not quite high enough to hide the red marks on his neck and swollen lips. Yugyeom rolls his eyes with a muttered _finally_ , while Bambam whistles and high-fives Mark. Jaebum just grouchily tugs his blanket higher, jutting out his jaw at all of them.

It takes another couple of days but he gets a gift card for GMarket in his inbox, loaded with a handsome sum and from a certain jw852. He forwards it to Youngjae, who gleefully spends nearly all of it on toys, food, and pee pads for Coco.

They never hear another word about the cursed fan again.  


End file.
